


В попытке согреться

by AFirebringer



Series: В попытке согреться (Серана) [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFirebringer/pseuds/AFirebringer
Summary: О том, что стоит за сияющими уже тысячи лет глазами, за неожиданной разговорчивостью и готовностью пойти за первым встречным. Сборник.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana, Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: В попытке согреться (Серана) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830043
Kudos: 2





	1. Прочь

В замке Волкихар время будто застыло.  
Снаружи вырастали и рушились города, высыхали озёра, вымирали народы. Здесь всё по-прежнему. Разве что несколько новых лиц — и нет привычного одного. 

Матери здесь было бы небезопасно, но её отчаянно не хватает. Словно была всё это время опора, настолько привычная, что не замечаешь даже, — а теперь из-под ног выбили.

В остальном, перешагнув порог, Серана будто ступила на годы назад. Будто и не уходила никуда.

Полумрак. Сладковатый запах крови и подгнивающей плоти, кружащий голову после свежего морозного «извне». Оценивающие взгляды уже с порога: попытки просчитать, переиграть, включить новую неожиданную фигуру в замысловатые плетения интриг. 

Подойти и предлагать сотрудничество напрямую пока никто не решается. У них были сотни лет, если не тысячи, — она же вернулась только что. Дочь Хладной Гавани, дочь лорда Харкона, она принесла им часть ключа к обещанной власти. Она пришла в компании врага. Кто она им? Чем она грозит? На их месте она бы тоже задумалась всерьёз.  
(Знать бы ответ самой.)

Отец исчезает у себя. Серана — в библиотеке.  
Дни сплетаются в бесконечный один, заполняются шорохом страниц и чернильными строками под слоем пыли. Дождались её не все: любимая книга о Скайриме испорчена, дневник странника истлел и рассыпался в пыль. Самые драгоценные собеседники, верные друзья и помощники, не пережили разлуки.  
Серана проводит пальцем по корешку. Когда-то это был труд о двемерах; теперь бесценная книга не годится даже кормить огонь.  
Так не должно быть.  
Она давно уже не болеет, но с самого возвращения что-то сковывает грудь.

Что-то не так. Это ощущение преследует за каждым поворотом, в мелочах, которые не сходятся, не укладываются как надо.  
После трапезы нельзя выскользнуть во внутренний дворик. Привычный когда-то запах продолжает беспокоить, облеплять, ввинчиваться в висок. И из головы не идёт совсем другой взгляд, горящий не мёртвым огнём — живым. И вместо дротика в грудь — протянутая рука.

Смертная. Эльфийка. Охотница на вампиров. Говорящая голосом драконов, охотно прикрывающая спину тому, что наверняка клялась уничтожить.  
Отчего так изменился мир — из-за прошедших лет или того, что Серана, пусть совсем ненадолго, всё же оказалась вне вездесущих когтей отца?..

Отца, который с каждым днём, если не часом, приближается к цели ещё на шаг. Которому она сама дала ключ к разгадке. К самой страшной ошибке, которую он только способен сделать.  
И теперь не у кого спросить совета. Некому рассказать о страхе, об опасности, и не от кого услышать согласие.  
Некому довериться.

Разве что…

Разведчики покидают замок каждую ночь: теперь им есть что (и кого) искать помимо обычной охоты. Серана выскальзывает с очередной тройкой, натянув капюшон поглубже. Вдыхает полной грудью холодный воздух.

Кто бы мог подумать: незнакомке из сердца Стражи Рассвета доверять хочется больше, чем собственной семье.  
Это могло бы быть даже забавно, но осталась одна лишь горечь.

Прощаться с замком не хочется. Серана уходит не оборачиваясь.  
Остаётся надеяться, что путь, на который она ступает, — к лучшему.


	2. Оттенки

Блестящая сталь. Кожа чернее ночи. Амарантовая ткань. Немного подтянуть шнуровку — и новая броня садится второй кожей.  
Из тусклого зеркала смотрит чужачка с её лицом и нездешними, хищными глазами. Хочется выцарапаться наружу, разодрать её изнутри, стряхнуть с себя, как костюм.  
Серана вздёргивает подбородок. Застёгивает брошь на плаще.  
— Ты удостоилась огромной чести, — говорит она отражению. — Гордись этим, гордись своим даром. Ты его заслужила.  
Взгляд у отражения всё равно растерянный.  
Но ничего. Однажды она справится.

***  
А-ли-за-рин.  
Невероятное слово, чудесный цвет и самое лучшее на свете платье. Юбка, если крутиться, поднимается вихрем складок аж до колен.  
Оказывается, если перетерпеть мерки и булавки рядом с кожей, может получиться такая вот красота.  
Мама рядом, как всегда безупречно одетая и причёсанная, ни единой выбившейся прядки. Улыбается одобрительно и понимающе.  
— Так красиво! — не удерживается Серана.  
Правда, если присмотреться, немного не идёт к глазам. Но это по сравнению со всем остальным сущая мелочь.  
Сегодня Серана — самую малость, совсем чуточку — чувствует себя принцессой.

***  
Голод скручивает всё тело, отдаёт в мышцы, впивается в горло иглами. А рядом такое живое, пульсирующее, зовущее…  
Секунда — и клыки впиваются в горячую нежную шею. Кровь густая и сладковатая, вечно бы смаковать, но голод зовёт: быстрее, больше.  
Тепло, восхитительное тепло разливается до кончиков пальцев, даже голова немного кружится — до чего хорошо. С каждой каплей расправляются плечи, вены наливаются чистой магией. «Ещё, — только и остаётся в голове, — пожалуйста, ещё».  
А потом тело в руках обмякает. Серана отстраняется посмотреть.  
Наслаждение сменяется ужасом.  
Знакомые веснушки, непокорные каштановые кудри, острый подбородок и тонкий носик. Приоткрытые губы, розовые и пухлые. Застывший взгляд.  
И непоправимо-яркая клякса киновари на загорелом плече.

***  
На загорелой ладошке — алые ягоды.  
Девочка напротив соткана из свободы и света. Серана видела её из окна не раз и не два: душу компании, центр всех шумных игр, которые терпеть не может отец. Почему она решила бросить их и прийти на поляну к Серане с её книгой?..  
— Меня зовут Катлин, — улыбается девочка. Садится рядом. — Мама учила, что знакомиться лучше с подарком. Хочешь ягод?  
Серана осторожно берёт одну. Она тёплая, снаружи солоноватая от пота, а внутри — чуть терпкая.  
— Ну как?  
В карих глазах нетерпение и надежда.  
В ответ Серана тянется за следующей.

***  
Мама давно уже не пьёт вино, но в саду на столике почти всегда стоит свежий бокал. Внутри густо-бордовое, чуть тронь — разойдётся кругами, разобьёт на множество осколков размытое отражение луны.  
— Харкон опасен.  
Серана поднимает взгляд. Ответный — абсолютно спокойный. Будничный.  
Но в каждом слове тяжесть, способная разрушить мир.  
— Ты понимаешь это не хуже меня, полагаю. Пророчество настолько застило ему разум, что он не видит всей картины. Для нас с тобой это означает, что промедление может стоить всего — и более.  
Пауза.  
«Почему сейчас? — болезненно стучит в виски. — Почему всё это время мне нельзя было обменяться с тобой даже парой слов, мама, а теперь, вместо того чтобы спросить обо мне, ты начинаешь с… этого?»  
Вопрос повисает где-то между языком и нёбом, не срываясь с губ.  
Мама указывает на второй стул.  
— Садись, Серана. Впереди важный разговор.

***  
Бусины на нити необыкновенные: то ли крупные капли, то ли нераскрытые бутоны.  
Они прохладные под кончиками пальцев, и если немного качать ладони туда-сюда, то солнце отскакивает от одного гладкого бока и прячется в шероховатом другом. Внутри каждого камушка целый мир: белые прожилки, тёмные крапинки, сменяющие друг друга оттенки.  
Серана любуется ими с самого завтрака — а ведь скоро пора на обед! — и понемногу приходит к мысли, что, кажется, любит гранаты.

Ещё бы понять, почему уже пятый год ей дарят только красное.


	3. Вспышка (АУ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Челлендж: текст из существительных.

— Вампир!

Вспышка.  
(Солнце — ночью?)

Норд и данмерка. Мантии Восстановления, наручи, факелы… Дозорные.  
Проклятье.

Довакин в поместье; труп паука — не защита, подспорье. Шаг за дерево. Вспышка в ствол. Миля до Морфала, до цели — вечность.  
Насмешка судьбы, божеств, Молага Бала?  
Проверка на прочность?..

В венах огонь. Упрямство. Азарт.  
Вытягивание жизни — в норда. Крик, шипение факела в снегу. Поток огня в ответ.  
На рукаве искра. Боль вспышкой, зубы в запястье.  
Ерунда. Мелочи.

Морфал — спасение, но расстояние — враг. Патрульный в десятке шагов. Взмах меча. Бросок.  
Уворот. Капюшон с макушки — по волосам — на плечи.  
Шипы льда в запястья, в грудь, под основание шлема, в мантии Дозорных. Паук — горстка пепла, силы на исходе.  
В ладонь — рукоять кинжала.

Клинок не щит — по предплечью лезвие меча. Багрянец капель на коже наруча. Зарево на востоке.

Гордость уже не помощник.  
Криком с губ:  
— Я подруга Довакин, я не враг!

Выпад стражника:  
— Нет веры словам вампира.

На кончике языка — горечь отчаяния.  
Из-за спины — вспышка. Взрыв боли в плече, пятна перед глазами.  
В груди — звон осколков надежды.  
Перед мысленным взором — Довакин, горстка пепла сквозь её пальцы.

Без её Голоса, взгляда, имени, речи, — нет защиты. Нет спасения.

Криками в уши: «Вампир. Чудовище. Враг».  
Сквозь кожу и ткань — острие меча. Чернота в глазах. Земля из-под ног — под колени.  
Погибель дочери лорда вампиров — преимущество числом и заклинания-солнце. Смех.  
Позор.

Рывок сквозь зубы: всю волю и силы — в Вытягивание.  
Борьба за… жизнь?

Сгусток солнца — в грудь и живот.  
Огонь.

Крик в надрыв — из её горла?..

Снег под губами. Ожог холодом.

Клинок меж лопаток — в землю.


	4. Ягодный сок (часть 1/2)

У Невии невозможно длинные ресницы и косы цвета меди. А ещё россыпь веснушек по всему лицу — выделяется на фоне бледной кожи и отчаянно не вяжется с точёными скулами.  
Какими были глаза, Серана не знает. Спросить — неловко, будто о чём-то совсем интимном. Но часто представляются нежно-голубые, цвета полуденного неба. Или карие с солнцем внутри.

Они заговаривают случайно.  
Доставать книгу с полки даже со стула слишком высоко, и Серана как раз думает, не попросить ли помощи. Помощь приходит сама. Вспархивает на деревянное сиденье, протягивает руку — и через мгновения протягивает обтянутый тёмной кожей томик.  
Она выше головы на полторы, хотя Серана не из низких. Она стоит прямо напротив и улыбается легко-легко — совершенно на равных.  
— Леди Серана, мы, кажется, не были представлены?.. Моё имя Невия. Я из… недавнего пополнения, если можно так выразиться.  
В ответ получается только:  
— Прошу, просто Серана.  
Кажется, она понимает. Отступает буквально на полшага — уважение к старшей по статусу — и кивает.  
— Будет честью.

Серана представляет себе Невию живой: округлее щёки, теплее оттенок кожи, карие глаза — или всё-таки голубые?.. Выходит, что раньше её черты лица были плавнее. Правильнее. Она и сейчас хороша — но до отцовского дара, наверное, была красавицей.  
Идеальная осанка, каждое движение — как танец… Кем она была? Усладой глаз одного из королей или всё же принцессой?

Они всё чаще встречаются в библиотеке. Серана понемногу привыкает: к присутствию совсем рядом, к взглядам и улыбкам невзначай, к тому, что можно бросить в воздух начало цитаты — и хвост подхватит мелодичный голос.  
А потом они всякий раз оказываются на соседних креслах. Невия ничего не понимает в алхимии, Серане чужды длинные клинки, — и можно бесконечно делиться друг с другом недостающим, слушать и рассказывать взахлёб.  
Невия говорит наполовину голосом, наполовину телом. Вскакивает, увлёкшись, и преображается на глазах: черты лица перестают напоминать мертвенную маску, всё тело становится ещё гибче, изящнее, каждый выпад и шаг отточены годами практики.  
Восхищение не удаётся удержать за рёбрами, оно накрывает волной, выплёскивается через взгляд.  
Ответный кажется совсем живым.

Оставаясь одна, Серана меряет шагами комнату. Что за манера — что за глупости — так привязываться! Тем более к той, кто с Даром едва знакома, и рангом настолько ниже, и (отец так разгневается, если узнает)…  
Ей самой ничего не грозит, разумеется. Но стоит подумать о судьбе Невии, и страх продирает насквозь.  
Поэтому даже тени желаний Серана задавит. Выполет, как сорную траву в мамином саду, и будет наготове всякий раз, когда они поднимут голову.

Невия касается первой.  
Всего лишь кончики пальцев и доли секунды — но Серана застывает как вкопанная. Во взгляде напротив всё та же улыбка, спокойная и светлая.  
Как Серана ни бьётся несколько часов кряду, вместо чернильных строк перед глазами упорно стоят длинные пальцы и тонкая ладонь. Совсем рядом с её.  
Так близко, что можно взять в свою.

Мир постепенно переворачивается с ног на голову. Медленно, невыносимо, так, что порой безумно хочется подтолкнуть в спину… знать бы, кого.  
В замке перестают удивляться, видя их вместе. Просят их передавать друг другу слова и вещицы.  
Где-то на краю сознания сходит с ума тревожность. Если кто-то проговорится, если узнает отец…  
Серана отталкивает эту мысль и больше не возвращается к ней.

У Невии мелодичный голос и тонкие губы, иногда подкрашенные ягодным соком. Касаясь их, Серана говорит себе: это знак моей власти, я недосягаемо выше, я подчиняю её своей воле.  
Трепет в груди, когда Невия отвечает на поцелуй, говорит совсем о другом.

Они не сговариваясь садятся вплотную — плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру, ладони задевают друг друга, переворачивая страницы. Невия нет-нет да и поглядывает из-под ресниц лукаво, и если бы Серана могла — вспыхнула бы румянцем. Кажется, сам воздух вокруг пропитан их общим секретом, переполнен им.  
Они совсем близко, и это сводит с ума.  
За час до рассвета она почти приглашает Невию к себе. Слова рвутся с кончика языка, приходится больно прикусить губу — иначе не удержать.

Вместо сна Серана смотрит в каменный потолок. На кончиках пальцев и губах — отчаянное желание касаться, целовать губы, ладони, ключицы; быть может, даже осторожно и медленно снимать броню…  
Дальше этого воображение не идёт. Будто между нею и обнажённой Невией на внутренней стороне век — незримая бескрайняя стена. Серана за неё даже благодарна: меньше стыдных мыслей, меньше соблазнов, что не пристали дочери — да и Дочери, впрочем, тоже.  
Когда она всё-таки засыпает, ей снится лёд на внутренней стороне бёдер и расцветающая внутри боль.


	5. Близость (часть 2/2)

Сегодня у поцелуев Невии вкус свежей крови.  
У неё трепещут ресницы и искусаны губы. Серана прижимается всё ближе, пьёт пьянящую смесь её и чужого.  
Туники забыты на полу, и её ладони скользят по талии, спине, лопаткам, и так близко к её груди — другая, маленькая и упругая, с потемневшими острыми сосками.

Колени подкашиваются. Серана пятится, пока не упирается в жёсткое ложе — бросает вгзгляд на запертую дверь — и решается.  
Опускается спиной. Тянет следом, ниже, ниже, пока Невия не накрывает её собой, кожа к коже.  
Закрывает глаза.

Мир взрывается ощущениями. Слишком много, слишком сильно, назвать и выцепить все — от одной мысли кружится голова и сердце рвётся из груди.  
На губах и языке привкус крови. Пальцы по коже — дразнящие и беспощадные.  
Невия точно знает, что делает, и когда через ткань прижимается колено — Серана только и может, что ахнуть беспомощно и сжать бёдра…

Сквозь дурман прорезается что-то, то ли мысль, то ли ощущение. Неуместное. Неумолимо-острое.  
Серана жмурится покрепче, выгибается навстречу, но мягкое облако удовольствия рассеивается, ускользает, как бы она ни пыталась его ухватить.  
Оставляет её одну, голодную, и желанные только что прикосновения — неуместные, почти болезненные. Сцарапать с кожи. Оттолкнуть руки: «Не смей меня трогать!»

Она не отдаст, не отпустит так просто. Негромкий рык из горла — и вот уже она прижимает чужое тело грудью, перехватывает запястья, впивается губами и зубами. Ей далеко до ловкости Невии, но та прикрывает глаза и вздыхает негромко в такт.  
Между её бёдер Серана вжимается ладонью. Та накрывает пальцы своими — здесь, пожалуйста, здесь — теплеет немного через ткань. Всего несколько минут назад это было бы больше и лучше, чем можно сказать словами.  
Сейчас ласкающая рука будто и не её вовсе. А от рассыпавшейся страсти осталась только горечь.

Невия отзывается на каждое её движение, закусывает губу — влажные клыки посверкивают в свете свечей — и еле слышно стонет, дугой выгибаясь навстречу.  
Серана оглаживает кончиками пальцев её бедро, точнее, чёрную ткань. Слушает, как выравнивается дыхание.

С болезненной чёткостью понимает: там, где совсем недавно горело и просилось под ласку, где пело от исполнения того, о чём страшно даже мечтать, она больше не чувствует ничего.  
Только холод.


	6. Кровью залитое небо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ, где Серана не принимает сторону отца.

Отец держит Свиток бережно, почти нежно. Как самую большую ценность в мире.  
— Я принёс знание о пророчестве, что изменит нас всех. — Он обводит взглядом собравшихся. Выдерживает паузу. — Мы поставим на колени нашего злейшего врага, Магнус. А вместе с ним — Нирн.

Слова льются дальше: звучные, размеренные, весомые. Весь клан вокруг жадно хватает каждое, впитывает, цепляется изо всех сил.  
Серана краем глаза замечает, как хмурится мама, будто видит нечто ускользнувшее от остальных.  
Но если поставить на колени солнце, — обжигающее и недосягаемое, слепящее, застилающее весь огромный мир, — то всё остальное перестанет иметь значение.  
Можно будет выйти из лодки на другом берегу и идти куда глаза глядят, не страшась ни солнечных лучей, ни косых людских взглядов.  
Потому что там будет место ей. Такой, как есть. 

Разве что — пожалуй, самое время похоронить детские мечты из дальнего угла сознания.  
Выйдя из замка, она не найдёт равных себе: смертные неспособны осознать, что такое Дар. Какой мощью нужно обладать, чтобы заслужить его — а заслужив, выдержать. Какая это ответственность; и честь; и сила.

Воздух вокруг искрит, напитывается оживлением и охотничьим азартом. Серана чувствует: впервые за десятки лет расправляются плечи. Неужели она в клане Волкихар — наконец-то — дома?  
Под каблуками по-новому поёт каменный пол, и больше не хочется пугаться каждого отсвета на стене.  
Слово может быть куда сильнее, чем казалось.  
Всего одно — нужное — меняет всё.

В сад она выходит, ещё дыша головокружительной, пьянящей надеждой.  
— Ты слышала?.. — начинает она — и натыкается на ледяной взгляд.  
Пара секунд тишины, и мама взрывается ураганом слов, страшным, захлёстывающим с головой. Она говорит о безнадёжности, о смерти, о том, что отец приглашает на порог войну со всем людским родом — и о том, на что он может оказаться способен, если не оставить ему выбора.

Под этим напором, незнакомым и страшным, Серана делает шаг назад. Потом ещё.  
Качает головой:  
— Неужели ты не видишь, мама? Именно этого он и пытается избежать.  
Что-то надламывается во взгляде напротив. 

Оказывается, всего одно слово может одновременно создать и разрушить.  
Больше не будет тихих вечеров в саду за изучением и обработкой цветов. Не будет разговоров о магии, работы над зельями, спонтанных уроков. Уютной тишины в лаборатории. Лунного света в нетронутом бокале вина.

Мама смотрит, кажется, спокойно — но можно разглядеть разочарование и боль за отлично сидящей маской.  
Серана знает, как. Читает, как открытую книгу: «Тебе больше не рады здесь».  
Отвечает: «К лучшему».  
Этот взгляд, почти-отчаянный, почти-раненый, преследует её всю дорогу прочь.  
Сквозь облако дурманящего запаха свежесрезанного паслёна — вверх по лестнице — и к двери.

Всего пару мгновений отчаянно хочется броситься назад, навстречу, прижаться к знакомой маминой груди и расплакаться, как в детстве.  
Этого больше не будет, говорит себе Серана. Осознание приходит почти мучительно медленно, впитывается по капле.  
Она зажмуривается. Прижимает ладонь к груди, будто может загнать внутрь странную тянущую боль, запереть её накрепко, навсегда.  
Будто может не пустить наружу слёзы по детству.  
По маме, которой больше не будет.

…Несколько бесконечных секунд спустя Серана, Дочь Хладной Гавани, отступает от двери в чужой сад. С каждым шагом распрямляются плечи, выше поднимается подбородок.  
Она не оглядывается.  
Пророчество ждёт.

***

Звучит всего одно слово — и замок преображается в одночасье. Оживают пустые коридоры, приходят в движение замершие ворота.

Библиотека, бывшая тихая гавань, взрывается чужими шагами, аккордами голосов и неумолкающим шорохом страниц. Охота на пророчество требует знаний, и Серана оказывается в эпицентре. Ночи проходят в водовороте просьб подобрать книги, пересказать их, добыть информацию — или указать на то, где её искать.  
Невия, конечно, остаётся рядом. Часов тихого наслаждения друг другом больше нет, но зато в деле они бок о бок. Их работа — гармония, которой могли бы сами двемеры позавидовать. Они понимают друг друга без слов: достаточно коснуться плеча или мягко позвать по имени.

Страх всё ещё звенит на краю сознания: если отец узнает, если зайдёт, если ему расскажут… Но тревога утихает с каждым днём, сдаётся перед лицом новой жизни, в которой это будет совсем неважно. Когда закончится Тирания Солнца, когда день напитается сумраком, они смогут делать что захотят — и когда захотят.  
Свобода дразнит кончики пальцев, шепчет: «Найди. Дотянись. Поймай».  
Серана принимает от Невии очередную книгу, кивает благодарно и погружается в чтение.

Когда по коридорам вихрем проносится: «Валерика исчезла!», Серана не сразу понимает, почему это вообще имеет значение.  
Только потом вспоминается: короткая записка в кармане плаща («Если ещё не ослепла — приходи»), собственный усталый вздох, пламя факела, жадно пожирающее обрывок пергамента.

У мамы был план — и она привела его в действие. В культе Мотылька Предка, говорят, беспорядки и утроенная охрана. Кто-то украл жрицу среди ночи и вернул высушенный труп со следами укуса на шее, теперь они вампиров ждут и боятся…  
«Что же ты наделала», — позволяет себе подумать Серана, оставаясь одна. Тени пляшут по стенам, нападают из-за углов, отчаяние и страх просачиваются под дверь вместе с волной шёпота по всему замку: после заката лорд Харкон собирает клан в общей зале.  
Невия ложится рядом, обнимает за талию. Серана тянется к губам — они пахнут кровью и ягодами — и позволяет себе раствориться.  
Совсем ненадолго.

Голос отца звенит гневом.  
— У нас в руках ключ к вечности, к невиданной силе. Но вместо бесценных знаний он несёт вздор!  
Серана отступает на полшага — исключительно по привычке, тут же говорит себе она, — и прочищает горло.  
— Насколько мне стало известно, отец, о Свитках стоит мыслить не как об открытых книгах — а скорее как о существах отчасти разумных. Они будут говорить, но только с теми, кто хотя бы прикоснулся к пониманию их сути. 

А цена за изучение Древних Свитков высока.  
Шаги останавливаются. Отец опускается в кресло (цвета застилают друг друга, слоятся: чёрный, и амарантовый, и снова чёрный), задумчиво складывает ладони.  
— Мне нужен доброволец, — говорит он наконец. — Разумеется, награда не заставит себя ждать.  
На зал опускается звенящая тишина.  
Тех, кто молчит, можно понять. Драгоценные знания на кончиках пальцев — но какой ценой? Стоят ли минуты экстаза вечности агонии потом?..  
— Я готова, лорд Харкон, — говорит знакомый голос слева.

Мир останавливается.  
«Нет, Невия», — рвётся с губ. И ещё: «Пожалуйста».  
Серана прикусывает язык. Привязанности — слабость, и то, что она позволила себе…  
То, что до сих пор не оттолкнула…  
— Решено. Приступай к подготовке сегодня.

В культе Мотылька Предка вампиров боятся и ждут. Серана почти пускает мысль: найти одного из тех священников, что проводят ритуалы «исцеления» от Дара, отдать ему Невию — полюбоваться хоть немного на глаза, то ли голубые, то ли карие, — и пусть она проходит обучение, пусть она будет в порядке, у Волкихар есть целая вечность — неужели не стоит попробовать?..

Библиотека обращается в место для медитации. Для тишины, сотканной из неслышных вздохов и взглядов украдкой.

У Невии закрыты глаза, и невозможно длинные ресницы отбрасывают тень.

***

У Невии улыбка беззащитная, почти извиняющаяся. Она смотрит поверх плеча Сераны, будто пытается разглядеть что-то, одной ей ведомое. Они обе знают правду: Невия видит только темноту.  
— Прости, — говорит она тихо и быстро. — Я думала, у меня получится, и мы вместе… Поцелуй меня, пока я ещё помню, кто ты.  
Серана касается губ осторожно и бережно. Они солоноватые — будто вместо ягодного сока на них слёзы. Будто кто-то из них ещё способен плакать.  
— И ты, — шепчет в ответ. — Прости меня.

Потом от Невии остаются только воспоминания. Вместо тех, жарких, со вкусом крови и ягод, — неправильные и горькие. Вместо рыжих локонов и ямочек на веснушчатых щеках — пустота.  
Вместо тепла в груди — отчаянное желание повернуть время назад, сказать: «Невия нужна мне в библиотеке. Она не будет читать пророчество. Ищи других, отец».  
«Не трогай её».  
Правда вонзается в грудь сотнями мечей. Невия не справилась — и исчезла.  
А она, Серана, могла спасти — и смолчала.  
И именно она — осталась.

Время течёт вперёд неумолимо и безжалостно. Общие собрания клана сливаются в вихрь (чёрный-амарантовый-чёрный), вылазки наружу — в волну запаха крови и хвои.  
Отец всё так же избавляется от тех, кто не оправдывает его ожиданий. Всех, у кого ещё не погасла искра во взгляде, кто считает себя достаточно храбрым, чтобы взяться.  
Серана могла бы подходить к каждому, трясти за плечи, шептать, кричать: «Ты идёшь туда, где будет хуже, чем смерть. От тебя даже горсти пепла не останется. Не надо. Остановись».  
Вместо этого она молчит.

Библиотека затихает, замирает, вместе с Сераной уходит в себя. Чтобы передать кому-то карту или книгу, теперь приходится сдувать пыль. Дотягиваться до верхних полок — самой, с трудом, едва цепляя кончиками пальцев.  
Больше нет почти-случайных прикосновений ладоней к щекам, губ — к прядям волос. Нет шёпота и разговоров обо всём и ни о чём. Все стулья и кресла расставлены на равном (приличном) расстоянии друг от друга.  
Серана изо всех сил старается заполнить свой мир тем, что осталось. Но шороха страниц, книжной пыли и тишины уже не хватает.

— Вингальмо, — говорит она мучительную вечность спустя, — я знаю библиотеку наизусть. Мне скучно. Дай мне работу снаружи.  
Он смотрит долго и внимательно. Серана выдерживает взгляд.  
— Я нашёл несколько смертных, — отвечает он наконец. — Кто-то должен посмотреть на них вблизи. Решить, достойны ли они нашей крови.  
Она кивает.

Скайрим огромен. Куда просторнее, чем казалось из замка. Серана надвигает капюшон поглубже — и растворяется в нём. Впитывает виды, запахи, звуки.  
А по ночам, вдали от ледяных стен и давящих на виски интриг, наконец есть место и время столкнуться с мыслью, от которой она бежала целую вечность.  
Отец не остановится. Запах пророчества тянет его за собой, дурманит сильнее, чем могла бы любая кровь. Ему кажется, что он напал на след, — в погоне он сметёт до основания весь клан.  
Если не весь Тамриэль.

Не это ли предвидела мама, когда бежала? Не потому ли исчез второй Свиток?  
Вот теперь бы опереться на её плечо, спросить совета, защититься от худшего вместе. Но о маме до сих пор ни весточки, ни шёпота. Даже спустя все эти сотни лет.

Смертные могут бесконечно играть в свои войны — но над их головами висит другая, шире и страшнее, и предотвратить её некому.  
Серана могла бы.  
Но осталась одна.

***

Ривервуд манит. Живой и зелёный рядом с обугленными останками Хелгена, страшными, уродливыми, пахнущими до сих пор пеплом. Берега омывает ласковая речка, птицы поют в ветвях деревьев.  
Хильде косится с крыльца. Старая добрая Хильде, зорче всех остальных вместе взятых. Интересно, кричала ли она о драконе так же, как тогда — о вампире?..  
Правда, в этот раз уже точно не юной, не сладостно-полуобнажённой. Та ночь была будто вчера — а Хильде уже морщинами покрыта, и по улицам ходит взрослый сын.

Жизни смертных пролетают мимо, стоит только моргнуть. Иди речь о жизни — приходить не стоило бы.  
Но здесь, среди солнечных лучей и свежего дерева, притаилась магия. Поющая в чьих-то венах, сильная и древняя, как само Время.  
«Обратите, — сказал Вингальмо в замке, — а ежели не сможете…» Сверкнувшие в тонкогубой ухмылке клыки договорили куда громче слов.  
Они давно научились не тратить время на разговоры вслух.

Тень укрывает надёжно, как старый друг. Шаги бесшумные, чары невидимости наготове: пока не понадобится, её не заметит никто.  
Невия исчезла — и Древним Свиткам посвятила себя Серана. Оттого, может быть, только она этот зов, нездешний и мелодичный, слышит так ярко и отчётливо. Это не музыка, нет: ноты сплетаются из липкого шёпота и пронзительного крика, из гневного рыка и упрямого скрипа зубов, из приглушённых всхлипов по ночам. Из отчаяния и боли — с ненавистью пополам.  
След тянется с юга. Серана может идти по нему, даже если ей завязать глаза.

На окраине, на полянке позади домов, светлую зелень взрезают чёрные волосы, смуглые руки и грязно-серые бинты.  
Тонкая-тонкая женщина, вместо плоти — чистая ярость. Выжженная, выточенная из прошлого, из чужой жадности и собственной беспомощности. Закрыть глаза — вокруг темнота и холод, и это самое страшное, а ко всему остальному привыкнуть можно — и просто до ужаса…  
Из наваждения себя вытряхнуть трудно — но Серана не оступается. Не издаёт ни звука.  
Секунда — и её пронзают взглядом. Глаза цвета тёмного янтаря, скулы высокие и острые, пальцы добела сжаты в кулак. Серана позволяет играть с собой — с пустотой — в гляделки.  
— Показалось, — вечность спустя бормочет голос из её видений. — Ангрел… ты начинаешь сходить с ума.  
Глубокий вздох — и она снова подбирает брошенный лук. Натягивает дрожащими руками тетиву.  
Серана бесшумно ускользает прочь.

— Ангрел, — заговаривает она. Собственный голос звучит тише, чем стоило бы. И почему-то сипло.  
Вместо того, чтобы вздрогнуть и обернуться, она замирает.  
— Так это ты.  
Интонация странная, будто они знакомы, будто виделись годы назад.  
Серана хочет сказать: «Подумай: ты сможешь стрелять и бегать без боли», пообещать: «Того, кому хочешь отомстить, разорвёшь голыми руками», польстить: «Ты потрясающая, я бы не справилась». Вот только последнее отчётливо отдаёт фальшью.  
Ангрел оборачивается, и янтарные глаза говорят: я знаю тебя, потому что мы одно. Мы продрались через холод и боль, мы выдержали самое страшное — осталось только пережить последствия. И всегда кажется, что это пустяк, а на деле хуже всего, тебе ли не знать…  
Заготовленная речь рассыпается ещё в горле, рассеивается без следа. Вместо этого с языка срывается:  
— Пойдём со мной.  
Ангрел сжимает лук покрепче. Прикусывает губу.  
— Куда?  
Серана вдыхает запах костра и соли. Позволяет себе паузу, едва заметную, — осмотреть, оценить, убедиться…  
Впрочем, себя ли обманывать? Она знала с самого начала.  
— Выигрывать войну за Тамриэль.


End file.
